timelord15fandomcom-20200214-history
Reeds History
Michael= He was the second eldest child of the Reeds family, the eldest being Henry who was around seven years older than them. Their parents, one an ex-advisor to the Air King and the other a soldier in the Earth army, had trouble conceiving and it was a happy occasion upon the realization they were having twins. Michael grew up like royalty and had to work for little to get what he wants. He adored his brother and both of his sisters. He spent most of his days hiding in the library scouring any novel he could get his hands on. He didn't have much of a mind to anything else and treated his studies with boredom and distance. When he was ten, his mother was killed whilst out fighting for the Earth kingdom and her family was struck with grief. Unlike his siblings, who handled it quietly, Michael was very vocal about his emotions and constantly spent his time talking through them with whoever would listen, often one of the servants. When he turned eleven, his father told him that it was time for him to move on and 'get over it' as the other three had. Though angry, Michael wasn't one to disobey his father and took it upon himself to shove his own emotions down and locked away and threw nearly every reminder of his mother out the window, regardless of whether it belonged to him or not. His life continued, even if he was a little more withdrawn, and devoted himself to his studies. When he wasn't, he was often hanging around Jules or his older brother. He constantly argued with Abby, though. When he was fifteen, his house was broken into. It wasn't much of a surprise. His house was the wealthiest in the small town. His father and two sisters were out and he was alone except for his older brother. The people needed money and had decided to take them for ransom. Their brother was a born fighter and fought back and in the struggle, he was slaughtered. Right in front of Michael. In his shock, he didn't notice the others from knocking him out. He woke up in a basement, his wrists tied and locked in a cage. Soon, his captors came down, revealing themselves to be apart of the Van Huxley family, his own family's bitter rivals. During his father's youth, he had taken the advisor's position which had once been promised to |-| Abby= The third eldest by around an hour, Abby was the most active and social sibling out of the other three and was known to getting into many scraps throughout her childhood. Not liking the confinement of her household and parents, she spent her days exploring the forests and rivers surrounding the house and sneaking away to the town. In town, she was a bit of a leader and had a group of misfits under her thumb. By the time she was seven, she had sported more bruises than her siblings combined due to getting into fist fights with other kids. Her parents constantly grew annoyed by this but nothing they did could control Abby and she just found ways to make a ruckus if she were grounded. Due to this need to be outside, she didn't really have the time to bond with any of her siblings, as they were more content to be inside, and as they grew up, this became more evident. When her mother passed in the war, Abby took it on the nose and turned away, not allowing the emotions to flood outside of her. She never really liked her mother, anyway, and was secretly glad for the freedom that it brought. Maybe it was because of this lack of care that she clashed with Michael so much, as he cared too much. Regardless, she barely glanced at anything except a good time and often fell behind in her studies but she always got away with it by charming her tutors and father. It was difficult to fight with Abby back then. When she was fifteen, she went out to the town with her sister and father, a rare shopping trip. They had paused in a restaurant to have lunch when they got the news. Someone had burgled their house, leaving their older brother for dead and her twin, Michael, was nowhere to be seen. Time passed and Michael never returned, she spent her time with Jules, trying to make it easier for her because she was always close with Michael. Her father got progressively worse, spending most of his days in his study, forgetting to eat. About two months after, they received a letter, a ransom for Michael. Abby tried to tell their father but he wouldn't come out, she eventually called the police. They found him strung up with a rope around his neck. The lawyers paid the ransom and they returned to Michael but he rarely talked to anyone, only one word whenever necessary. Having no other parent, the children were sent to their aunt who they barely knew, who lived in Elementrium, recently made a librarian at the academy. The children had been long aware of their powers and had been homeschooled by their father to control them. They were enrolled into the academy. |-| Jules = The youngest of the family, her parents were considerably surprised by the distance she had with her siblings in age due to the difficulty they had to conceive the twins. Despite the surprise, and happiness at having another child, Juliette was often the forgotten child. Silence by her older sister's personality and her brother's leadership and passion. As a child, she had a certain love for music and spent hours playing away on the violin. Enough that she became a bit of a prodigy but she never bragged about it and her family rarely mentioned her talents. They always kept their door open when she was playing, though. When she turned ten, her mother was killed in the war and she handled her grief by being with Michael and trying to help him through it, which allowed her to sort through her own emotions. She continued to spend time with herself and devoted herself to the violin. Before she turned fourteen, she was placed in musical competitions and excelled through each one, sometimes winning but sometimes not. When she was fourteen, and out with her sister and father when she found out that her brothers had been attacked during a burglary, leaving the eldest dead and Michael had disappeared. For two months, she couldn't play the violin and tried to coax her dad out of his study, where he had shut himself off from everyone, and spent most of her other time with Abby. It was her who read the letter that Michael was still alive, and that he was held for ransom, being frozen in shock, it had been Abby who went to tell their father and didn't move until the police came. The next few weeks were a blur to Jules, the funeral, moving to Elementrium to her aunt, Clarissa Reeds, but she was soon placed into the academy. Category:Histories